


走火

by momoko_yagiri



Category: Persona 5, 坂本龙司, 女神异闻录5, 雨宫莲, 龙主
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoko_yagiri/pseuds/momoko_yagiri
Summary: 波特在龙司家看艾薇两个人擦枪走火的故事





	走火

　　“诶，到底去哪里了……”

 

　　坂本龙司疑惑的声音从房间那头传了过来。

 

　　难得的休息日，雨宫莲应龙司的邀请，早早就来到对方的家，一起窝在龙司的小房间里打游戏，两人在大喊大叫和愉快的笑声中度过了整个上午。

 

　　吃过便当之后，面朝天躺在床上休息的龙司率先开腔了。

 

　　“喂，莲。”他说到，侧过脸盯着对方看的表情显得有些神秘。

 

　　“要不要一起……看一下啊。”

 

　　“什么？”　

 

　　靠在墙边的雨宫莲听了这番话并没有展露出什么神情，但对方隐隐透露着兴奋的可疑语气让他对接下来的话题有了少许预感。

 

　　“就是那个啊，那个。”

 

　　龙司露出一副“你这人怎么这么迟钝”的表情，看着莲依旧是一脸疑惑，懊丧的叹了口气。

 

　　“你这家伙真的是男人吗……”

 

　　他烦躁的挠了挠头，翻了个身朝向另一边，“是男人都会喜欢看的那个……你可别叫我一个字一个字的念出来啊。”

 

　　“诶？你是说那种碟？你有吗？”

 

　　果然是这种话题啊，莲在心里默默吐槽。

 

　　“嘿嘿，这你就放心吧。”龙司咧嘴一笑，从床上猛然跃起，“看的话我就去找了。”

 

　　“哦……嗯。”

 

　　看着一头扎进床底的龙司，莲忍不住感叹现在居然还有人用这么古老的方式来藏东西。

 

　　但是要看那种东西的话……这个时候拒绝反而显得很可疑，到时候想办法糊弄一下应该没问题的。

 

　　“奇怪，是不见了吗……”

 

　　眼看着龙司在里面翻找了半天也没有，莲赶紧提议到，“找不到就算了吧。早上的游戏我还挺想继续——”

 

　　“找到了——！”

 

　　满脸兴奋的龙司从床下爬了出来，手里捏着一张封面印满赤裸女性的DVD。

 

　　“果然看这个才是最爽的！”

 

　　他兴致勃勃的放好了碟片，拉着一脸微妙神情的莲并排坐在沙发上。

 

　　虽然不觉得难堪但是确实是第一次和别人一起看色情电影……莲这么想着，心情还是有些局促不安。

 

　　不过和龙司的话……应该没关系的吧。

 

　　在他走着神的时候，影片很快进入了正题。貌美的女优早已脱得精光，一对丰满的乳房尤其吸引眼球。

 

　　一旁的龙司也是兴奋到不行，不停的自言自语着“我就喜欢这种正点的”“糟糕好像已经硬了”之类的话，手也停不下来似的反复扯动着身上的黄色背心。

 

　　莲倒是没那么强烈的反应，他继续盯着屏幕，直到女优柔软的身体被粗大的阳具侵入，阵阵酥软的呻吟声从音响里传出。

 

　　色情的交合场面直接映入眼帘带来的冲击力确实不小，莲开始觉得下腹燥热起来，血液一点点涌进尚且沉睡着的器官。

 

　　而方才聒噪个不停的黄发男孩早就静了下来。莲装作不经意的瞄了一眼，见他已经开始干活了，五指握住从裤链中伸出的物事上下动个不停，眼睛直勾勾的盯着屏幕上交织的肉体。

 

　　于是他也效仿龙司解开裤链，把手伸进内裤拿出稍稍抬头的性器。

 

　　虽然龟头还没有完全露出来，但那里已经有几分坚硬了。莲张开双腿从根部握住自己的阴茎，小心的轻轻撸动起来。

 

　　他从刚开始自慰的时候就发现自己似乎很容易就能高潮。只是稍微摩擦几下就会有很强烈的感觉传遍全身，持续动作一会就会射出来。怀疑自己是不是性功能有点问题，这之后他也上网查过资料，最后唯一能得出的结论是自己好像比一般人要敏感得多。

 

　　“唔……”

 

　　活动着的手指无意中蹭到了龟头下方的什么地方，激烈的快感让莲下肢痉挛般的一抖，出精口又酸又麻，要不是他死死咬住嘴唇一定会丢人的叫出声。

 

　　前列腺液也不知不觉的渗出了很多，这样下去很快就会射的……莲强压住身体对快感的渴求，转而用十分漫不经心的动作轻抚着已经直直翘起的下体。

 

　　“莲？”

 

　　突然被叫到名字，莲一下绷紧了脊背。

 

　　龙司正盯着他看，手上的动作也缓了下来。

 

　　他忍不住瞟了眼龙司的那根，尺寸很不错，表面隐隐能看到青色的血管，深红色的龟伞泛着健康的光泽。

 

　　好像要比自己的大一点，该说不愧是搞运动的人吗……

 

　　莲胡思乱想着，这时对方又开腔了。

 

　　“喂，你……这样弄真的行吗？”龙司一脸不可思议的样子。

 

　　糟糕，被看到了……总之先应付一下，实在骗不过的话就直说好了。

 

　　“啊啊，这个，还行吧……”莲支吾道，心里祈求龙司快点转换话题。

 

　　“你好奇怪……”

 

　　龙司嘟囔着转过身，突然又想到了什么似的扭过头来，“莲，你该不会是……”

 

　　“……因为从乡下来，所以根本不会自慰吧？”

 

　　“……”

 

　　莲被他的话弄的张口结舌，一时竟然忘记了反驳。

 

　　对方一脸“我没猜错吧”的样子又开了口，“你这家伙啊……真的有把我当朋友吗？这点小事我教你不就好了。”

 

　　“呃，不……”他磕磕巴巴的想要回绝，龙司却充满了热情似的一屁股坐在了他旁边，饱满的肉根随着动作轻轻晃动，莲有些不好意思的移开视线。

 

　　“学着点吧，要这样动才够爽。”

 

　　性器被粗糙的指腹抚上，察觉到事情发展不对的莲这下真的慌了，“等等，龙司，放开……”

 

　　“大家都是男人，别那么介意嘛。”对方似乎很自觉的肩负起了教他自慰的责任，手指熟练的律动起来。

 

　　龙司的手上技巧确实高超，先是快速的捋动着茎身，然后又夹住湿而黏滑的头部来回摩擦，还不忘记用另一只手伸进内裤捏弄柔软的囊袋。

 

　　啊……碰到了……

 

　　最敏感的地方被蹭弄的感觉让莲全身发软，他瘫在沙发靠垫上，两手无力的抓着玩弄他男性象征那只手的手腕，急促的喘息声在不大的房间里回荡着。

 

　　龙司的手好热……他费力的思考着，那只手刚刚还握着龙司自己的东西，是因为这个才会这么热吗……

 

　　莲很快便失去了考虑这些事的余力，酥麻的快感渐渐在下身累积，随着手指的又一次加速，有股热流从下身直直冲向头顶。

 

　　预感到大事不妙，他用最后的力气晃动着对方的手臂，口中含糊的喊着龙司的名字，想要阻止自己情欲的喷发。

 

　　龙司正卖力的动作着，莲的硬物却突然在他手心颤抖起来，随后大量粘稠的白液从红润的顶端喷涌而出，每射一股那东西都会有生命力似的的晃动几下，几乎靠在一起的两人衣服上沾满了那些液体。

 

　　……刚刚过去了多久？有一分钟吗？

 

　　呆若木鸡的龙司动了动嘴唇，不知道该说些什么。他抬头想看看莲是什么表情，却意外被吸引住了视线。

 

　　黑发的少年不知道什么时候摘下了眼镜，半张的美丽双眸中氤氲着湿润的雾气，泛红的脸颊证明他刚刚经历了情欲的洗礼。他好像一副疲累不已的样子斜靠在沙发上，露出白皙而修长的脖颈。而在往下看是在罩在衣领里若隐若现的锁骨——

 

　　快停！龙司连忙告诫自己，他一定是疯了才会用这种眼神看朋友。他赶紧晃了晃头，试图驱赶走奇怪的想法。

 

　　“那个……啊，先把衣服脱了吧。”他终于找到了话题，但没敢再看对方的脸。

 

　　利落的扯下了身上沾着莲精液的衣服丢在一边，转过身他看到惹出祸端的家伙还在笨拙的解着衣扣。

 

　　“……那个，我来帮你吧。”最终还是不忍心看下去，龙司走回沙发旁帮对方脱下衬衫。

 

　　莲抬起头，视线正对着龙司的胸口。直到衣服被脱下他才轻轻说了声，“谢谢你。”

 

　　想了想他又补充道，“……什么都没问。”

 

　　他的嘴唇好像很柔软，如果亲上去会是什么感觉……

 

　　龙司冲动的伸出手抬起对方下巴和他对视，这家伙的眼睛什么时候这么勾人了——他在心中暗骂到，而且还带着无防备的单纯神情。

 

　　都是他的错……

 

　　龙司这么想着，身体早已先一步做出反应，他俯身骑在莲的身上，脸深深的埋入对方的肩窝。少年的肌肤上浮着淡淡的皂香气，他忍不住多嗅了几下。

 

　　而因为贴近的动作，两人半勃起的性器也互相蹭过。瞬间的快感让莲忍不住“嗯”的轻哼出声，热气全吹在龙司耳畔。

 

　　理智的最后一根弦终于崩断，龙司动着腰肢用自己胯下的硬挺摩擦着莲的，随后又觉得不满足似的伸手握住两根一起揉搓。

 

　　莲意外的没有反抗，只是随着龙司的动作颤抖着轻轻呻吟。

 

　　可恶，这样感觉完全不能满足……

 

　　龙司手上的动作越发卖力，直到两个人都硬邦邦的靠在一起，不知道是谁的液体先流出来弄湿了两根。

 

　　“莲……抱歉。”

 

　　被喊到名字的莲一滞，下一刻他被按倒在沙发上，龙司像大型犬一样趴在他胸前热切的吮吸啃咬。

 

　　“想……好想做……”

 

　　龙司好像呓语一样说着什么，手伸进了他的裤子，臀瓣被温暖的手掌包裹着来回抚摸。

 

　　奇异的感觉渐渐升上身体，莲觉得事情正在朝着有些危险的方向发展。但现在的气氛也很微妙——电视上仍旧播放着一男一女欢爱的画面，而龙司以相近的姿态紧紧的压在他身上——

 

　　而此刻更是，贴在他臀部肌肤上的手指渐渐深入到了更深的缝隙，试探般的戳弄着紧闭着的入口。

 

　　“……”

 

　　他不知道是否应该抵抗，只是不由自主的颤抖。

 

　　压着他的重量突然减轻了。龙司似乎是起身去取了什么，还没反应过来时对方就已经回来了。

 

　　此刻龙司内心十分焦灼，不安和渴望同时充斥着内心。但事已至此，还不如干脆做到底。

 

　　他按照之前了解到的知识，用手指蘸了冰凉的润滑剂，分开身下人的双腿，慢慢开拓起深藏着的那朵娇花。

 

　　很快手指就能顺利的进出了，莲似乎吓坏了，一动不动的看着他只用手侵犯着自己的私处。但即使在这种状态下，那里却还可爱的蠕动着，咀嚼一般的轻轻吞食着手指。

 

　　看着莲躺在自己身下，一副任君品尝的样子大开着双腿，龙司终于忍耐不住，在莲的惊喘声中将高涨着的性器直直送入了渴望已久的肉体。

 

　　坚硬的肉棍紧贴着内壁推进，私密处相互摩擦带来的快感令两人都轻哼出声。

 

　　只插入了一半龙司就迫不及待的动起腰来，莲柔软而炙热的内里紧紧包裹挤压着他，让他甚至想立刻就畅快的射精。不过为了再多舒服一会，龙司拼命地压制住了那股冲动。

 

　　年轻男孩的动作生涩而没有章法，但仅仅是这种程度的顶弄莲就觉得自己承受不住。虽然穴口被撑开的感觉相当怪异，但体内敏感的粘膜被龟头来来回回的碾压让他感受到灭顶的快感，那是只靠阴茎完全无法达到的感觉。

 

　　“呜嗯……那里……啊……”

 

　　激烈的抽插让他只能张开嘴无力的喘息，和俯在他身上动作着的龙司呼出的炽热气息纠缠在一起，更让他清楚的认识到此刻给他带来这种感觉的人是谁。

 

　　“不要……呜……不要了……”

 

　　强烈的羞耻感让他下意识的求饶，换来的却是身上人更为猛烈的顶撞，两人交合处传来激烈的水声和囊袋撞击臀部发出的啪啪声，在莲耳中几乎响到震耳欲聋。

 

　　“啊……莲……真的好爽……”龙司低低呻吟着，莲想要回应他“我也是”却完全无法说出口，只能无助的晃动着脑袋，长腿紧紧勾着龙司的腰身。

 

　　“啊，呀啊……”

 

　　莲不停的哭泣喘息着，屋内回响着拼命压抑着的破碎呻吟声。他的乳首被啃咬到微微肿起，肩颈部布满了凌乱的红痕。

 

　　随即他好像忍耐不住了一样，伸手去撸动自己硬挺着的下体，还没动几下就立刻高潮了，把粘稠的精液全都洒在了自己的腹部。

 

　　此时的莲双颊泛红，平时显得有些冷淡的双眸此刻完全被染上了情欲的色彩，汗湿的黑发贴在前额上，昭示着他刚刚经历过怎样激烈的快感浪潮。

 

　　是我把平日里的莲变成这幅模样的，是我让他哭着射出来……

 

　　想到这里的龙司感觉到下腹一阵热流涌过，抽动了几下之后他也达到了顶峰，把自己炽热的种子悉数注进身下人的深处。

 

　　“啊……”

 

　　他长了出一口气，脱力的一头栽在沙发上，很顺手的搂住了侧躺在一边的莲。

 

　　“……”

 

　　“莲？转过来啊。”

 

　　龙司看他没反应，凑过去想舔莲的耳朵，在那之前莲转过了脑袋，龙司一个措手不及，两人脸贴脸结实的撞在了一起。

 

　　“为什么……你能这么理所当然……”揉着发痛的脸颊，莲无奈的开了口。

 

　　“什么？反正已经发生了，难道不是老老实实接受现实比较好吗。”

 

　　龙司大大咧咧的答到，伸出右手挠了挠头，“而且莲莲你不也很喜欢吗，里面一直咬我咬的好紧，差点一下就泄出来了。”

 

　　“龙司……你这家伙……”

 

　　莲又羞又恼，索性再次背过身去，没想到龙司又一次贴上他的后背低语，“呐，看在莲莲这么有精神的份上，不如我们再来一次吧？”还伸出胳膊环住他，两只手在他胸口恬不知耻的摸来摸去。

 

　　“再来也是我上你……”

 

　　莲拼命的想挣出龙司的怀抱，没想到这家伙的力气不是一般的大，一定是他今天连着射了两次有些身体不支了。

 

　　“没问题啊。不过你那根的话，不知道能不能坚持三十秒啊。”

 

　　龙司用一本正经的语气在他耳边调侃，一只手已经在莲的臀缝里摸索了起来。

 

　　“这里还很柔软呢，现在进去也没问题的吧。”

 

　　“开什么玩笑……啊……手别……”

 

　　“我开动了。”

 

　　“唔……不……啊啊……”

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　—end—


End file.
